1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to table structures and more particularly pertains to a vehicle mountable table for supporting objects within a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of table structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, table structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art table structures include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,940,003; 4,858,796; 4,830,242; 4,519,648; and 3,785,300.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a vehicle mountable table for supporting objects within a vehicle which includes a pair of mounting brackets securable to a door or seat of the vehicle, and a table member coupled to the mounting brackets by an adjustment assembly which permits vertical movement of the tray relative to brackets.
In these respects, the vehicle mountable table according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting objects within a vehicle.